


I Do Adore|Coffee Shop AU (discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Keith is bad at love, M/M, background Romelle/Allura, being Allura is suffering, so is lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waiter Keith Kogane and customer Lance McClain fall in love whilst Allura tries to run a functioning business.





	1. Higher Than The Moon

Allura had brought the boarded up space in the Universe Mall around two months ago with the money from her father's will. It had been a passion project: a way of centering her grief into something more productive. Looking around at it now she was so proud of everything that she'd achieved. The colour scheme was pastel pink and minimalist: a direct reflection of Allura's own fashion sense. She'd chosen to furnish the cafe with plush pink sofas and black cushions. Topped off by an array of fresh, lush potted plants that hung from the ceiling and covered every available surface. The walls were covered in black and white photos of the moonlanding (space being one of Allura's biggest interests) and she'd named it Cafe Altea after her surname. Soft country music played over the Bluetooth speakers and mimicked in her earbuds as she busied herself dusting the plants.   
All too soon her quiet peace was broken by the low grumble of a motorbike pulling up outside the shop.   
Keith.  
Allura had hired Keith to serve at her cafe partly out of the kindness of her own heart and partly because she couldn't think of anyone she knew better. Keith hadn't been able to find a job anywhere. He was a dropout so he had zero qualifications and a serious discipline issue. Allura had promised that she would find him a job and now here she was. Regretting her decision. Keith was Allura's best friend, they'd met in high school and made friends mainly because they were the only two openly gay people in their year. Allura cared very deeply about Keith but if there was anything that she knew that he was terrible at? It was serving customers.   
The door swung open and Keith was standing in the doorway, dressed in leather from head to foot with a glare that could cut metal. When he saw Allura it melted slightly and he laid his helmet on the table.   
"Hey 'Lura!"   
Allura crossed her arms and frowned at him.   
"Hey Kogane. Is that what you're wearing?"  
Keith looked nervously at his outfit in the mirror by the door.   
"Yes?"   
Allura sighed and reluctantly set about instructing him in how to use the coffee equipment but they soon fell into their usual easy banter that reminded Allura of how good friends they were.   
Allura relaxed. Today was going to go fine. I mean what could possibly go wrong?


	2. you strike a match that lights my heart on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is introduced to a friendly server at a nearby muffin stand and Keith notices a cute boy and makes a complete and utter embarrassment of himself.

Keith was certain that this was going to go well.  
It is true that he tended to be brief and angry with strangers but it was only making coffee. And how hard could that be? Allura had shown him the ropes and he'd soon got the hang of using the machines. It was nearly the end of his shift and he'd managed to get by with minimal weird looks and no major spillages.  
In short he was enjoying how surprised his friend looked at his achievement. In long he was proud of himself. 

Allura was chatting with a very pretty blonde girl with her hair in long ponytails, a blue dress and pink chefs apron with a picture of a cupcake on the front. She'd come in on her break from the muffin stall that was just outside the Cafe and her and Allura had struck up an easy conversation. Keith envied Allura in her easy going ability to chat with anyone about anything and immediatly make them fall in love with her. She was just so charismatic and kind and pretty that everyone just seemed to melt into being her new best friend. 

Keith was the opposite.

He was bristly and cold and had the conversational ability of a stale loaf of bread. People avoided him and wow would be be lucky if he even dated one person before he died. Relationships were completely out of the question by this point. 

Keith was so busy glaring at Allura's supreme social skills that he didn't even notice the customer in the queue patiently waiting for service.

"Hey?" Keith turned around to see a tall tanned boy with fluffy brown hair and a goofy smile waving over the counter at him.  
Keith blushed bright red and started hurrying for the coffee pot, he'd never fumbled so much in his life. The fluffy haired boy was still mumbling an apology as he watched Keith have a heart attack trying to make a coffee. 

"Are you going to... Take my order?" he asked, causing Keith to blush even more violently and bury his face in his hands. 

"Fuck... I'm sorry. What would you like?" 

"Vanilla iced coffee please."

Keith disposed of whatever he'd begun before and began making it when the fluffy haired boy spoke to him again. Evidently attempting small talk. 

"Do you own the shop?"

"No."

"Okay."

Keith finished putting the lid on the coffee and handed it across the table, still blushing like a firetruck. 

The fluffy haired boy handed across a five dollar note and began to walk out of the door. Keith watched him go: butterflies gathering in his chest. He told himself that it was just the nerves and went back to work but the butterflies refused to leave.

Stupid butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how coffee works seeing as I don't drink it so I hope this is alright. I felt like this wasn't as well written as the first chapter so I might go back and rewrite it at some point.


End file.
